Teen Drinking is very Bad
by teddybear88
Summary: What is a girl supposed to do when she finds her boyfriend kissing another girl at a party? What would you do? This my story of what i did. One-shot


Disclaimer: As you can tell I don't own One Tree Hill, but I do own this plot.  
  
Title: Teen drinking is every bad.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Parings: N/H L/P  
  
Genre: Drama/Angst  
  
A/N: I hope you guys like it ..Please review  
  
Summary: What is a girl supposed to do when she finds her boyfriend kissing another girl at a party? What would you do? This is my story of what I did. One-Shot  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
"Peyton you have some nice clothes can I borrow something for the party?" Haley said  
  
"Yeah sure pick out anything you like," said Peyton as she was admiring herself in the mirror." Luke will be here in about ten minutes he has my car."  
  
"This party is going to so much fun, I get my see my baby that I have not seen in such along times damn when is Lucas." Haley literally jumping for joy  
  
Just as she said that the car horn blew.  
  
The girls grabbed there purse and meet Lucas at Peyton car.  
  
"Hey gorgeous" said Lucas as Peyton enter the car. Hey Hales  
  
"Hey Lucas" you ready to party said Haley  
  
"I am always ready" Lucas says as he step on the gas.  
  
While on the road Haley started thinking about how much she really missed Nathan. But since basketball season was right around the corner he has not been around much.  
  
"Damn I thought we were going to be early," said Haley sitting in the backset.  
  
"I know look at all those cars," said Lucas. Finding a parking space.  
  
As they walked up to the front door of Nathan's beach house they could hear music and the sound of people have a good time. When Haley walk into the font door, Peyton and Lucas not to far behind, the first person she went looking for was Nathan. When she got into the kitchen she found him grabbing a beer out of the cooler.  
  
Haley snuck up behind him and grabbed him around the waist from behind. He new it was her as soon he felt her soft touch on his stomach.  
  
"Hey you, I have not seen you what seem like forever". Haley said right before he leaned in to kiss her soft lips.  
  
"I missed you so much you know that right?" Said Nathan. As he was holding her in his arms.  
  
"Will that's the impression I got; you have not even tried to call me or stop bye since practice started."  
  
"Come on Haley don't be like that." Pulling away from their embrace, "I have been busy and you know that." Said Nathan.  
  
"Okay," pulling him closer to her. "Its just I have not seen you in a long time, I miss you and...."  
  
"All right lets have some fun!" said Nathan as he handed Haley a beer. Trying to get out of the argument that was about to start.  
  
The music was going and the beer was flowing everbody was dancing and having fun. Haley walked out side to get a breath of air and saw Peyton and Lucas on the porch.  
  
"Having fun?" Peyton said.  
  
"Yeah, but I am little worried about Nathan. He kind of got mad at me earlier, ever since then he have not even come my way and he been drinking a little to much."  
  
"Haley just because you can only hold down 1 and a ½ beers and everyone else can handle a little more doesn't mean he's drinking too much." Peyton said with a laugh  
  
Inside Nathan was having too much fun. He has all ready had 6 beers.  
  
"I think I am going to go back in, ya'll coming,"said Lucas  
  
"I'll come want to join us." Peyton asked.  
  
"No I think I am going to just stay out here for a little while." Haley replied.  
  
While she stared out over the porch looking up in the sky she started getting cold so when she walked back into the party and what she saw made her blood boil and her heart stop.  
  
Her boyfriend making out with some girl.  
  
Anger filled her body. She wanted to go up to him and slap the crap out of him but instead she went in to the kitchen open the cooler and grabbed five beers. Went back in to the living room and started drinking them one by one as she was staring at him and the girl that he was having a make- out -session with. Peyton saw what Nathan was doing and walked over to Haley.  
  
"You okay?" Peyton asked  
  
"Yeah I am just great and my BOYFIEND is sucking some tramps face in." Said Haley screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
"I know, I would be pissed too if my boyfriend did that, but you have to calm down cause you are making a scene." Said Peyton  
  
Haley was so loud mostly everybody stopped what he or she was doing. It brought Nathan back to reality. He looked up to see his girl friend now standing there screaming at the top of her lungs calling him every name in the book. Lucas, Nathan and Peyton tried to calm her down.  
  
"Haley please stop, calm down we can discuss this elsewhere." said Lucas  
  
Putting his hands around her face trying to look at her straight in the eyes, Nathan asked her how many drinks did she have?  
  
"Don't touch me don't talk to me who do you think you are? Kissing on some other girl then coming to me like a boyfriend your SUPPOSED TO BE!" she screamed as tears began falling down her face. I hate you she said in the most serious voice.  
  
When Nathan heard those word come out of her mouth and saw the look on her face when she said it he let her go. Standing there he could not believe what she just said.  
  
Haley and Nathan were so drunk that they could barely stand on their own two feet. Haley pushed Nathan out of the way with all the strength the she had and wobble to the bathroom.  
  
"Get your self-together," Haley said to her self as she plashed water on to her face. I just want to get out of here. She thought. Man how I am going to leave I didn't drive. The first person that came out of mouth was Nathan.  
  
She open the door and looked around to see Nathan talking to Luke and Peyton about what just happen, even though he probably won't remember anything he did or said because he was really drunk. It was hard to understand what he was saying.  
  
She saw Nathan car keys sitting on the table with some chips and open beer cans. She walked over to the keys, grabbed them and slowly walked out of the beach house. No one notice she was gone until Peyton went to go check on her, but it was to late Haley had all ready made her way to the car.  
  
"Come on Haley get focus," she said to her self-trying to put the key in the extinction.  
  
"Have anyone seen Haley," scream Peyton worried that she went off about to do something stupid.  
  
"No did you check in the bedroom." Lucas said the only real sober one in the house.  
  
"I checked everywhere this place is not that big," screamed Peyton  
  
"Okay maybe she went out on a walk," said Lucas and Peyton started at the door. When they were outside they heard a car started up and notice it was Nathan with a drunk Haley inside driving it.  
  
Haley, screams Lucas.  
  
Haley speed out of the dive way and down Tree Hill Lane.  
  
"How could he do this to me, I thought he cared about me. I hate him she repeated," several times in her head.  
  
Haley was now running though red lights and swerving in and out of cars. When she came to an intersection a car came out of nowhere and she slammed on her breaks.  
  
"HEY! I had the right away, watch what you are doing you can get somebody killed," Haley yelled. When reality she was the car in wrong.  
  
But that did not slow her down still speeding down the road and now about five minutes away from her house. She went though the last intersection and looked down for one second. She didn't see the car lights, she didn't hear the horn, but she did feel the impact of two cars colliding and she was soon engulf in nothing but darkness  
  
I HOPE YAL LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW .If I get enough reviews and people like it than I will write a sequel. Thank you for reading my story.  
  
Thanx to my Beta-Reader Darcy16! And thanx to those who hopefully review 


End file.
